Many communication terminals today are computerized devices configured for communicating different types of data over different types of communication networks. For example, a common Smartphone device enables, among other things, to conduct voice and video calls, to send text messages, download and upload data files, take pictures and transmit them over the network, etc. Furthermore, such communication terminals are capable of running different types of native and downloadable applications which exploit and expand the technical abilities of the device and facilitate different types of interactions with other client devices and service providers. Thus, in addition to the inherent functionalities of common communication terminals, data communication can be executed via a variety of interaction applications which provide different communication services. For example, voice calls and/or text messaging can be performed, using the host (native) phone call applications provided with a communication device and also via other downloadable applications such as Skype™, Viber, WhatsApp, Tango and many more. To further complicate such issues, today many users utilize multiple communication devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebooks, desktop PCs, smart televisions, and smart wearable devices (like watches or glasses) etc. where each communication device can run the same or different interaction applications.
Publications considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the publications herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
PCT Application, Publication No. WO2009092586 discloses a method for personalization of service delivery in a packet-based communication environment, wherein users use single or multiple devices and are enabled to run multiple communication and/or content sessions simultaneously, and which is characterized in the steps of registering of said user's devices with a personalization communication control server, collecting information regarding the capabilities of said user's devices including dynamic modifications together with said user's preferences parameters together with the control of the user's current ongoing sessions, media and messages handling, and based on said collected information, specifying policies regarding preferred user actions, dynamically analyzing the status of all said user's devices as well as of all communication and content sessions and taking policy decisions on the basis of said analysis, and personalizing of sessions and their interactions by enforcing said policy decisions via obligations. Furthermore, a related system for personalization of service delivery is disclosed.
The full contents of the above publication are incorporated by reference herein for the purpose of teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.